familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
History of New Hampshire
New Hampshire is a state of the United States of America located in the country's Northeastern region. Considered to be part of New England, New Hampshire was one of the thirteen colonies that revolted against British rule in the American Revolution. Founding: 1600–1775 The colony that became the state of New Hampshire was founded on a land grant given in 1622 by the Council for New England to Captain John Mason and Sir Ferdinando Gorges (who founded Maine). The colony was named New Hampshire after the English county of Hampshire. It was first settled at Odiorne's Point in Rye (near Portsmouth) by a group of fishermen from England under David Thompson Revolution: 1775–1815 New Hampshire was one of the thirteen colonies that revolted with the British rule in the American Revolution. It was the first state to declare its independence in January 1776, meaning that for the following six months until the founding of the United States of America with the Declaration of Independence, New Hampshire was the first post-colonial nation-state in the Americas. The historic attack on New York (now Fort Constitution) helped supply the cannon and ammunition for the British that was needed for the Battle of Bunker Hill that took place north of Boston a few months later. New Hampshire would raise three regiments for the Continental Army, the 1st, 2nd and 3rd New Hampshire regiments. New Hampshire Militia units would be called up to fight at the Battle of Bunker Hill, Battle of Bonnington, Saratoga Campaign and the Battle of Rhode Island. John Paul Jones' ship the Sloop-of-war [[Wikipedia:USS Ranger (1777)|USS Ranger]] and the frigate [[Wikipedia:USS Raleigh (1776)|USS Raleigh]] were built in Portsmouth, along with other naval ships for the Continental Navy and privateers to hunt down British merchant shipping. On January 5, 1776, the Provincial Congress of New Hampshire, meeting in Exeter, ratified the first state constitution in the soon-to-be United States, six months before the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Industrialization, Abolitionism and Politics: 1815–1860 In the 1830s, New Hampshire saw two major news stories: the founding of the Republic of Indian Stream on itskokomo northern border with Canada over the unresolved post-revolutionary war border issue Abolitionists from Dartmouth College founded the experimental, interracial Noyes Academy in Canaan in 1835. Rural opponents of the school eventually dragged the school away with oxen before lighting in ablaze to protest integrated education, within months of the school's founding. Abolitionist sentiment was a strong undercurrent in the state, with significant support given the Free Soil party of John P. Hale. However the conservative Jacksonian Democrats usually maintained control, under the leadership of editor Isaac Hill. In 1856 the new Republican Party headed by Amos Tuck produced a political revolution. Prosperity, Depression and War: 1920–1950 The textile industry was hard hit by the depression and growing competition from southern mills. The closing of the Amoskeag Mills in 1935 was a major blow to Manchester, as was the closing of the former Nashua Manufacturing Company mill in Nashua in 1949. New Hampshire Was Founded in the early 1600s and was in the first 16 colonies. Modern New Hampshire: 1950–Present The post-World War II decades have seen New Hampshire increase its economic and cultural links with the greater Boston region. This reflects a national trend, in which improved highway networks have helped metropolitan areas expand into formerly rural areas or small nearby cities. The replacement of the Nashua textile mill with defense electronics contractor Sanders Associates in 1952 and the arrival of minicomputer giant Digital Equipment Corporation in the early 1970s helped lead the way toward southern New Hampshire's role as a high-tech adjunct of the Route 128 corridor. The postwar years saw the rise of New Hampshire's political primary for President of the United States, which as the first primary in the quadrennial campaign season draws enormous attention. See also *Southern boundary of New Hampshire References Resources * online books: New Hampshire * A Very Grave Matter Scholarly books on New Hampshire history * [http://www.dinsdoc.com/adams-1-0a.htm Adams, James Truslow. The Founding of New England (1921)] * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=61938787 Adams, James Truslow. Revolutionary New England, 1691–1776 (1923)] * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=3742760 Adams, James Truslow. New England in the Republic, 1776–1850 (1926)] * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=23195934 Axtell, James, ed. The American People in Colonial New England (1973)], new social history * Belknap, Jeremy. The History of New Hampshire (1791–1792) 3 vol classic * [http://chla.library.cornell.edu/cgi/t/text/text-idx?c=chla;idno=2931364 Black, John D. The rural economy of New England: a regional study (1950] * Brereton Charles. First in the Nation: New Hampshire and the Premier Presidential Primary. Portsmouth, NH: Peter E. Randall Publishers, 1987. * Bidwell, P. W. and John Falconer, The History of Agriculture in the Northern United States to 1860 (1925) * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=1072705 Brewer, Daniel Chauncey. Conquest of New England by the Immigrant (1926)]. * Cash Kevin. ''Who the Hell Is William Loeb? Manchester, NH: Amoskeag Press, 1975. * Cole, Donald B. Jacksonian Democracy in New Hampshire, 1800–1851 (1970). * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=106235083 Conforti, Joseph A. Imagining New England: Explorations of Regional Identity from the Pilgrims to the Mid-Twentieth Century (2001)] * Daniell, Jere. Experiment in Republicanism (1970), colonial political history * Daniell, Jere. Colonial New Hampshire: A History (1982). * Dwight, Timothy. Travels Through New England and New York (circa 1800) 4 vol. (1969) Online at: vol 1; vol 2; vol 3; vol 4 * Hall, Donald, ed. Encyclopedia of New England (2005), hundreds of long articles by scholars * Hareven, Tamara. Family Time and Industrial Time (1982), social history of workers at Amoskeag Mills in Manchester * Jager, Ronald and Grace Jager. The Granite State New Hampshire: An Illustrated History (2000) * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=98948944 Karlsen, Carol F. The Devil in the Shape of a Woman: Witchcraft in Colonial New England (1998)], new social history* * [http://www.hti.umich.edu/cgi/t/text/text-idx?c=moa;idno=ADH0309 McPhetres, S. A. A political manual for the campaign of 1868, for use in the New England states, containing the population and latest election returns of every town (1868)] * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=105087826 Morison, Elizabeth Forbes and Elting E. Morison. New Hampshire: A Bicentennial History (1976)] * [http://www.hti.umich.edu/cgi/t/text/text-idx?c=moa;idno=AJA1967 Palfrey, John Gorham. History of New England (5 vol 1859–90)] * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=29043269 Palmer, Niall A. The New Hampshire Primary and the American Electoral Process (1997)] * Renda, Lex. Running on the Record: Civil War Era Politics in New Hampshire (1997) * Richardson, Leon Burr. William E. Chandler, Republican (1940), late 19th century politics * Scala, Dante J. Stormy Weather: The New Hampshire Primary and Presidential Politics (2003) * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=9891965 Squires, J. Duane. The Granite State of the United States: A History of New Hampshire from 1623 to the Present (1956) vol 1] * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=105088095 Turner, Lynn Warren.The Ninth State: New Hampshire's Formative Years (1983)] * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=89269396 Upton, Richard Francis. Revolutionary New Hampshire: An Account of the Social and Political Forces Underlying the Transition from Royal Province to American Commonwealth (1936)] * Wilson, H. F. The Hill Country of Northern New England: Its Social and Economic History, 1790–1930 (1936) * Wright, James. The Progressive Yankees: Republican Reformers in New Hampshire, 1906–1916 (1987) * WPA. Guide to New Hampshire (1939) * [http://www.questia.com/PM.qst?a=o&d=101030178 Zimmerman, Joseph F. The New England Town Meeting: Democracy in Action (1999)] Category:History of New Hampshire